


Beef Haus

by cheshirejin



Series: Beef Haus AU [1]
Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M, Multi, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-09
Updated: 2014-02-09
Packaged: 2018-01-11 16:59:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,935
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1175556
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cheshirejin/pseuds/cheshirejin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Beef Haus is an AU that I have been working on in my head for a while, this is the original thought that started it all...<br/>I wonder if I can do a fic where in an AU Prussia is an exotic dancer at Hungary's divorce party and things go really wrong from there....? </p><p>Well it morphed and changed (Prussia isn't the dancer any more but he does work at the male strip club) and it grew. I have side stories for at least three other pairings started and a ton more to add bubbling around in my brain and eating my soul. I hope people reading it find it near as entertaining as it has been to write and so here it is, my first AU series volume 1 :</p>
            </blockquote>





	Beef Haus

**Author's Note:**

> Human Names Used:
> 
> Liz - Hungary  
> Kat - Ukraine  
> Bella - Belgum  
> Lily - Lichenstein  
> Feliks - Poland  
> Toris - Lithuania  
> Gilbert - Prussia  
> Ludwig - Germany  
> Berwald - Sweden  
> Roderich - Austria  
> Tino - Finland

Liz smiled as she hurried across the club to join her friends from work. She brushed her long brown hair back from her face, tucking it behind an ear in a nervous gesture, as she smiled and pretended to be excited when she greeted them. Her best friend, Kat, stood out wherever she went with her slim figure, pixie cut blonde hair, and gianormous breasts. Even in the midst of a male strip club she was getting appreciative looks from some of the patrons, which was starting to piss her girlfriend, Bella off. 

Bella was no slouch in the breast department either; Kat was just a freak of nature. Bella wore her hair at shoulder length, and it was a darker shade of blonde than Kat’s but both girls wore matching headbands in their hair and coordinated their outfits to where they appeared to be a matched set wherever they went. 

They had brought little Lily along, using the excuse that she had finally turned twenty one and could as a reason. Lily was shy and quiet most of the time, she could pass for a small paler version of Bella if she did herself up right, which she refused to do. She preferred to echo the offbeat style of her older brother, wearing green khaki and black as much as possible without actually joining the military. She did pull the look off surprisingly well, managing to make camo pants and a thick sweater look feminine. 

Nat was Kat’s sister, neither one would say which was older, and asking just started trouble. She resembled their brother, Ivan, much more strongly than her sister, looking like a smaller female copy of him with light blonde hair and a prominent nose. She had a bit of a short fuse and was freaking brilliant, which made her a good friend and a horrifying enemy. Just ask Toris about it sometime, she thought. He had cheated on his boyfriend, Feliks, who was one of her best friends and things got really ugly, before Feliks got there to rescue him from her wrath. All three were banned from ever setting foot in any Burger Clown restaurant anywhere, ever again.

Feliks was supposed to be there as well. He wasn’t technically one of the girls. He was all male in his opinion, but he did spend more time on his nails and wardrobe than Liz ever did and had a boyfriend so he was deemed close enough to be invited. 

The girls night out had been Kat’s idea, but Bella had soon taken over the planning, which explained why they were meeting at the infamous Beef Haus. Ostensibly they were there to celebrate Liz’s first night as a free woman after a long, drawn out and very nasty divorce.

“Oooh come on, we bought you a private dance!” Kat said excitedly as she took Liz by the arm and all but dragged her to the back room, the rest of the assembled girls following. Bella was all but pushing Liz from behind, while Nat and Lily chatted with each other as they followed. Feliks was already in the room grinning from ear to ear, apparently he had already seen the entertainment for the evening, judging by the thumbs up he was giving Kat and Bella. 

The girls chatted and giggled as they got settled into the seats provided. Liz surveyed her surroundings. The room itself wasn’t huge, but there was plenty of room for the comfortable chairs and some small tables. A bar like area near the back housed some music equipment and speakers ready for a dj, or maybe karaoke. There was no actual stage, but there were some colored lights hanging from the ceiling over the part of the room that was not furnished. Before she could notice much more a waitress arrived with glasses and a pitcher of Lynchburg Lemonade. Liz took a sip of hers, finding it to be a bit tart and kind of nasty, but definitely strong enough to be worth drinking tonight. Yes, drinking a lot might just be what she needed to numb the ache from the emotionally exhausting ending her marriage had suffered. She had clung on to the relationship for far too long, just out of stubbornness as she had been refusing to let all of the time and effort she had put into trying to make things work turn into dust in the wind. She sighed, wishing she had given up sooner and not wasted years on something that would never again be like it had been in the beginning. 

As if sensing her gloomy thoughts, the lights dimmed down to almost pitch dark and a husky male voice came from everywhere thanks to a surround sound system. “Welcome ladies and gentleman, to the Beef Haus. Tonight we have a special show in the party room for Miss Liz. Your awesome friends have chosen as your dancer tonight, the little brother of my own awesome self, the buff, beefy and amazingly energetic, Wild West.” As he finished his introduction the dancer came strolling in. True to his description he was buff, with blond hair and striking blue eyes, and he wore a cowboy costume complete with vest, chaps, hat, scarf, g-string and not much else but the boots. The girls went wild, whistling and shouting their admiration as the dancer started to bump and grind to the music. 

Liz couldn’t help but feel that the announcer’s mannerisms, if not his voice, was somehow familiar. Tearing her eyes away from the show before her, she glanced over her shoulder and her heart jumped up into her throat, before sinking to her toes. That white spiky hair, pale skin and she couldn’t see his eyes from here, but there was no chance on there being two albinos in the same area that looked that much alike. She hadn’t seen him in years, but still there was no mistaking Gilbert Beilschmidt from down the road when she was a kid. That meant that the man gyrating in front of her right now was…

“Ludwig?” she breathed, looking at him again. Sure enough, this was the same little kid that had tagged along with his brother and her on some of their childhood adventures. He was grown up now. Well, there went enjoying the show. She poured herself another glass and sat back, watching her friends drool over the boy she used to babysit. She felt old now; perhaps it was time for more lemonade.

After a few very uncomfortable moments where “Wild West” shook his stuff for her as the guest of honor, Liz finally looked him in the face, and blushing hotly, said, “Please, Ludwig, that’s enough.” 

Upon hearing his name, Ludwig paused and looked closer at the woman in front of him. “Lizzy!” he shouted, his face turning bright red as he backed away, using his hat to cover his scantily clad assets. 

Then the music stopped and the lights went up.

“Oh wow, who would have imagined? Liz Edelstein, the recently divorced, is actually little Lizzy Hedervary from back around fifth grade. It’s good to see you again, Lizzy,” Gilbert crowed as he swooped in and grabbed her up. He swung her around in a circle, before giving her a quick squeeze and setting her back on her feet, backing away to get a good look at her.  
“You know these guys?” Bella asked, looking back and forth between the brothers.

“Know us? We used to terrorize our whole neighborhood together when we were kids,” Gilbert proclaimed proudly, grinning the whole while.

Liz looked at her friends and managed a dazed smile. “They lived about three houses down from me when I was a kid. Gilbert is around the same age as me and Ludwig, he’s twenty one now?” It occurred to her that he would have to be in order to work in a place like this. She remembered him at the tender age of seven, he had certainly grown up. 

“West is twenty five, don’t start lying about your age already,” Gilbert said, still reeling at seeing her here of all places. She hadn’t changed much, a little curvier, maybe taller, but her face, hair and bearing were the same as always. He was ecstatic to see her, it had been over a dozen years and he still felt something for the girl. It had torn him up to lose his best friend when her parents decided to move just before seventh grade had started. He had assumed up until then that they would always be together, side by side. It tore his world apart, but he had survived, and life had gone on. He had dated, but he had never found a woman, who made him feel like she did, and now she was here, and he wasn’t going to let her get away again. All of that was decided in the split second his eyes met hers from across the room. Now he just needed to get her to agree to the plan.

Liz looked at Gilbert; he had the same pale skin, hair, and oddly compelling, red eyes she remembered. Unfortunately, he seemed to also still have the same personality that had gotten him into a ton of childhood battles. He was acting just like she remembered from when they were twelve, though he had definitely grown into a good looking man, both brothers had. Gilbert was nowhere near as buff as his younger brother, having more of a lean and wiry frame, and his face had lost the roundness he had worn as a youngster. Maybe she had drunk more than she should already, but he was looking pretty darn appealing to her at the moment and she couldn’t resist flirting with him a little. 

“You mean I used to jump in and save your happy ass whenever you started a fight with the boys down the street,” she said elbowing him in the ribs.

“Ooof! Somehow I remember things being a bit more awesome than that,” he said, rubbing the back of his neck and smiling at her sheepishly. “Though I do remember us patching each other up with tape and plasters after a few of our harder won fights,” he added, his grin spreading. “It would be fun to play doctor with you again sometime,” he added making eyes at her.

Liz almost spit the sip of her drink she had just taken on him, she had forgotten how upfront and direct Gilbert was. Coughing a little, she managed to turn the bark of laughter she had almost had loosed into a giggle. She shook her head, “You haven’t changed a bit have you?” she mused.

“Why would I change, when I’m all this?” he answered with another question, gesturing up and down himself and grinning like the Cheshire cat.  
“Speaking of all that,” Bella broke in, ”What’s your brother’s type?” she asked, looking pointedly at Lily, who was all but drooling as she watched Ludwig pulling the pieces of his costume back on. 

“Him, nobody knows,” Gilbert said mysteriously, “He doesn’t seem to show an interest in dating anyone…Though if you ask me, I think it’s spacey, small, and Italian.” The last was said almost under his breath.

The rest of the evening went by pleasantly enough, Lily and Nat followed Ludwig out to watch him dance his set out on the stage and Gilbert stayed behind, chatting up the rest and revisiting happy childhood memories with Liz. Before they knew it, the last call went out and everyone started getting ready to leave. Liz went to stand up and the world spun a little, tripping her feet out from under her. She landed heavily against the chair next to her and slid back into a seated position. “Maybe I had better wait a few before I try to walk again,” she mumbled. 

“Liz, the place is closing, we have to go, so up with you,” Kat said, trying to convince the girl to get moving. Kat was the designated driver for the crew and the only sober one there, besides Gilbert. He had said something about not drinking while on the clock, but he hadn’t done anything except visit with them in the party room all night. 

Just then the bouncer for the club stepped back into the room. He was tall and broad shouldered with choppy blond hair, steel framed glasses and a glare that could probably stop a charging rhino in its tracks. Kat gave him a nervous look, he didn’t look too happy to see people still there so late.

“Hey, Berwald, we could use some coffee here. I think a cappuccino would do her some good, and I know I would like one. Are you ready to go on your midnight run?” Gilbert asked him cheerfully, digging some bills from his wallet and handing them to him.

The big guy nodded his head, grunting something that seemed to be an affirmative, before turning to leave. No one noticed the slight blush dusting his cheeks.

“He’ll be back after a while, he runs to PettiFours for coffee after we close most nights,” Gilbert explained to Liz and Kat.

“Aren’t there any places closer to get coffee?” Kat asked, thinking she had seen some sort of coffee shack within a few blocks of the Beef Haus, much closer than PettiFours which was almost half way across town.

“Yeah, but he only buys from that place, it’s a Berwald thing,” Gilbert said with a smile. If the truth was told, he didn’t know if Berwald even liked coffee, but he most certainly liked the guy that worked behind the coffee counter on the late night shift, Tino. 

Berwald had made a science of Tino watching, not stalking, because he never followed him home as far as anyone knew, but he did know the guy’s shifts at work and when his days off were and went to buy coffee there accordingly. One of these days, Berwald would overcome his debilitating shyness and actually have a conversation with Tino, maybe. Most likely that wouldn’t be tonight though. Chances were good they would have hot coffee in less than half an hour.

Soon Feliks came wandering back in to see what was taking so long, and it was decided that Kat would run the others home and return for Liz after. As Kat drove away, she had a devious smile on her face, she had seen the looks Liz and Gilbert had been giving each other all night and figured a little blatant matchmaking would do Liz some good. Once she dropped Feliks and Lily off she called Liz to let her know that she had a wonderful idea, Gilbert could drive her home in her car so she wouldn’t have to find a way back to pick it up tomorrow. She disconnected her phone, smiling, and set it to away, before it would occur to Liz that Gilbert would be stranded at her place that way.

Liz didn’t mind that idea a bit, in fact, she and Gilbert were busily examining each other’s tonsils with their tongues, before Berwald made it back with the coffee, his embarrassed cough somewhat ruining the mood. Soon she was sober enough to guide them back to her place while Gilbert drove. The ride was fun; they listened to some horrible old tunes on the satellite radio as they made themselves into something like a rolling road hazard with her habit of not identifying their next turn until they were almost past it. By the time they were pulling into the parking lot of her apartment complex, they were laughing hysterically at the almost ninety degree turn he had to pull. 

“Park in space 5G,” she told him as she started digging in her purse for her keys. A few minutes later, they were inside her modest apartment. Once the door was shut behind her and locked, Liz found herself feeling a little nervous. She hadn’t done anything like this, ever. She had waited until she and Roderich were married to have sex with him the first time, and she had never had anyone else nor did she ever expected to. Then things had gone so wrong between them, she still wasn’t sure what had happened, but they weren’t a happy couple for years before the divorce. She found herself clinging to Gilbert, as if he could make all of the pain and self doubt go away with his touch. Even if it was a bad decision made while emotionally vulnerable and drunk, she was going to see it through, and she was going to enjoy it, damn it.

Gilbert was in seventh heaven, just holding her close stirred things in him that had lain dormant for years. He tried to think rationally, as she led them to her bedroom. He knew she had been drinking and he wasn’t about to take advantage of her if she had any doubts at all. “Are you all right with this? You have been drinking and I don’t want to be the schmuck, who took advantage of you when you look back on this,” he said, gently pushing her long brown hair back from her face, so he could see her expression.

Fire danced behind her bright green eyes, “If you back out now I will kill you,” she told him, grabbing him by the collar and pulling both of them down onto her bed. 

“Good enough for me,” he said, pulling her into a deep, passionate kiss.


End file.
